The Good Die Young
by akiamaya
Summary: The funeral of Fred Weasley on a dark, rainy day. One-shot. "He smiled for the last time for his best friend, his partner in mischief."


The clouds were bursting, the rain hadn't stopped once, and it looked like the sky was never greyer. It was as if Mother Nature was mourning.

Just like everyone else who were in the backyard of The Burrow. For the funeral of a golden-hearted, bright, mischievous, amazing young wizard. For the boy who gave up his own life to protect his loved ones. For the red-headed boy who never deserved to die.

For Fred Weasley.

Harry Potter was there too, of course. Standing by a devastated Ron Weasley and a teary-eyed Hermione Granger, he was staring at the grass like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't dare to look at the coffin. He still didn't want to believe that Fred was dead. And how could he be, actually? His mischievous grin was still before his eyes, his funny retorts and sarcastic comments – usually accompanied by loud laughs by both of the twins- were ringing in his ear.

_"Come on, Harry! Why do you even bother about people? They're all gonna die anyway. Take it from me, live your life care-free. Right, George?"_

Harry smiled sadly to the memory. And all the memories rushed through his mind suddenly. Like how he and George handed him The Marauder's Map, which was a great saviour in many situations, how the twins drove toad-faced Umbridge mad, how they tried aging potion to be able to put their names for The Triwizard Tournament or how he mocked Ron about dating Lavender.

He looked over Ron. He was staring at the empty space before him. Harry put his hand to Ron's shoulder and squeezed it gently. The ginger-haired boy opened his mouth to say something but no voice come out.

"He didn't die in vain." said Harry.

"I know." Said Ron, in a hoarse voice. "But… you know, I just wish he didn't… I wish he were still here with us, teasing me with George, laughing behind my back. I used to hate it back then, but now I would give everything to hear his mocking words once again. Even if it would be for the last time." His eyes started to water and he sniffed.

"We all do," said Harry. "We all do, Ron. I know it sounds cliché, but he's still with us. Sirius once told me that _"The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them," _he pointed his finger to Ron's heart and said_ "in here." _"Just like Sirius_, _Lupin,Tonks, Dumbledore, Dobby and Mad-Eye Moody."_ And Snape, _he added silently, remembering the brave Slytherin he loathed for years, who turned out to be trying to protect Harry all along.

"Harry's right," said Hermione, wiping the tears from her face with her sweater's sleeve. "And it's George we should worry about now."

Unfortunately, she was right.

George was the worst.

He was looking with blank eyes and he wasn't talking at all. He looked like a soulless body, like he had just kissed by a Dementor.

"He's in shock." A tiny voice came from behind. It was Ginny, with puffy red eyes. "Fred was the brother of all six of us, but none of us were as close as George was to him. He was not only his brother but also his best friend, his soul mate."

Ginny watched the twin with sad eyes. Then she went and hugged him suddenly.

"It's alright George," she whispered. "You can cry. You need it."

George continued to stare blankly for a few minutes. But suddenly he turned to his only sister, with tear-filled eyes.

"You know," he sniffed "Fred would call me a cry baby if he could see me right now. I can hear his voice, _"Enough with the crying already Georgie,_ _you look like a half-Ron half-Percy mutant, you know that?"_

And suddenly, he smiled. He smiled for the last time for his best friend, his partner in mischief.

"See you in hell, Freddie." He whispered with a small laugh.

Ginny returned the smile. And she realised that for the first time for a few days, the rain stopped.

-THE END-

**A/N: I know it kinda sucks but I never write at all and this is like the first thing I've written after nearly 5 years. Also English is NOT my native language so I'm sure there are mistakes, and I apologise for all of them. Actually I never acknowledge Fred's death in any scenario I make up in my mind since he was one of my most beloved favourite characters but I thought I kinda owed him writing this one. So, here it is! I know it's kinda short but I hope you like it, and I'd be very very happy if you ever review. Thank you to all my readers!**


End file.
